


Sappy gay valentine's day

by Worffan101



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Astra is Trying Too Hard, Belated Valentine's fic, F/F, alex is a useless lesbian, look she just needs a badass loving woman to take care of her OK, ridiculously sappy gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worffan101/pseuds/Worffan101
Summary: This was supposed to be done on the 14th, but life happened.Unbeta'ed.Alex and Astra make Valentine's cards for each other and are in love.  That's literally the entire point of this story.





	Sappy gay valentine's day

Alex Danvers rapped on her boss’s office door.   “Hey, uh, Director?” 

“Yes, Agent Danvers?”  The Martian looked up. 

“Astra isn’t in the training room, did she go home early?” 

The Martian set down his paperwork for a moment.  “I think so.  Alex, it’s been well over six months, she’s recovering well and she did prove herself against Metallo.  I don’t think that we need _constant_ monitoring of General In-Ze’s whereabouts.” 

“Oh, no sir, I was just…well…I kind of wanted to…”  Alex blushed deep red, and J’onn raised an eyebrow. 

“Is this about that Valentine?” 

“Uh, no, sir,” Alex lied, thinking the lyrics to a Black-Eyed Peas song so infamous that it was technically a war crime as loudly as she could.  “I, uh, was just wondering.” 

“Hmm.”  J’onn eyed her critically for a moment, but then nodded.  “Well, why don’t you take an early evening, Agent Danvers?” 

“Sir, it’s fine, I can…” 

“Nonsense!” J’onn took his feet with an uncharacteristic grin.  “It’s a holiday anyway, you should be at home with your family, or at least with General In-Ze.” 

“I can…”  Alex nearly kicked herself for being so stupid as to protest the offer.  “Yes, sir!” 

As she left, she stuffed the Valentine’s Day card she’d made in her backpack.  Not worth the damn time, it seemed…

***

“I’m home!” Alex called out as she shut the door of her apartment.  _Christ, how domestic am I_?  She shook her head with a chuckle at how easily she’d adjusted to life with her alien roommate (and on-probation responsibility), Astra; somehow the Kryptonian had even convinced Alex to let Astra cook for her, so now she was subjected to bizarre but often tasty Asian and African spicy cuisines instead of her usual junk food and takeout most nights. 

Alex frowned when she had no response; Astra had come home early, right?  And hadn’t gotten lost, or distracted, or had run away to make some nefarious plot that she swore she wouldn’t plot now that she was Reformed (tm)? 

“Hello?”  Alex kicked off her shoes and padded softly into her…

“What the hell?!”  Her kitchen was _festooned_ with pink and red decorations, streamers, _tinsel_ and lots and lots of construction-paper hearts.  A pot of something bubbled on the stove, steam wafting out the open window, and there was a _cake_ visible through the oven’s little window.  Alex shrugged off her coat and hung it over a chair, scanning for possible intruders. 

There was a large and elaborate card with some glue smears on the red heart-shaped front plaque sitting on her table.  With some trepidation, Alex cautiously opened it…

_~~Roses are red~~ Many members of the Rosaceae family exhibit red coloration in their flowers.  _

_~~Violets are blue~~ Some members of the violet family contain a brilliant blue pigmentation.  _

_You have welcomed me into your home.  You have helped me repair my relationship with my beloved niece.  You have been nothing but kind and generous and welcoming since you defeated me the night I attempted to utilize Myriad.  You even healed me from the wounds you inflicted during my capture, and have offered me great trust and compassion as I have struggled with the aftermath of my foolish decisions and my wrongheaded attempt to save this world with the Myriad program._

_Recently, I have noticed that my heart rate increases in your presence, as yours does in mine.  I spoke with Kara about this and several related symptoms (including the fact that I have difficulty looking away from your lovely eyes and the fact that I often ‘daydream’ of stroking your hair while at the DEO), and I believe myself to be romantically interested in you.  As Kryptonian science had thought such desire excised from our genome, I find myself approaching this day with some trepidation.  However, I can think of no one who I would rather go through this journey with than you, and Kara’s explanation of this day’s significance has given me the confidence to approach you now, as it is a socially appropriate time to do so._

_Alexandra, I love you._

_Be my Valentine?_  

There was a _thunk_ from Alex’s window as she finished reading the card, and she looked up to see a worried-looking Astra closing the window.  “Alexandra!  I apologize, I needed to get more eggs…oh, no, you should not have seen that yet, I will make this better, I promise…” 

“Yes,” Alex said, and Astra’s rambling cut off.  Astra’s breath caught as Alex turned towards her, a smile overtaking her face. 

“Yes?” Astra asked, hardly daring… 

“Yes, of course I’ll be your Valentine, you gay disaster of an alien!  I had one all made for you before you went and ninja’ed me with this!” 

Astra was in her arms in a second, the eggs forgotten on an end table, and Alex cupped the back of Astra’s head as the Kryptonian pulled her in close, their lips meeting. 

And, for the two gay disasters at least, all was right with the world. 

Well, at least until the next morning at 5 AM (AKA “way-too-fucking-early-O’clock”), when a frantic call from Kara revealed that the L-Corp Valentine’s Day Charity Ball had resulted in Kara and her fiancée Lena being photographed kissing by paparazzi, but at least Alex and Astra had a few hours just for each other.  

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be up 3 days ago, but I'm horrendously sleep-deprived and spent Thursday night out seeing Black Panther (great movie, go see it, absolute masterpiece) so that didn't happen. This is also a huge distraction from the half-finished long depression fic I'm trying to get out in something resembling a decent amount of time, but whatever, I don't have an actual timetable on that one. Hope you enjoyed, random reader!


End file.
